of huntsmen, grimm and pirates
by KingpinLuffy
Summary: Roman took a job from a very famous mob boss code named straw hat insanity ensues au Luffy is Yang and Ruby's brother Watch Luffy balance his criminal life with his family life will his family find out about his sadistic side
1. It begins

The lights were flashing music was booming the man in a suit was serving drinks and food at the bar small stubble on his chin and a cigarette in his teeth. A man with jet black hair and a scar under his eye which looked like he was stabbed there he had a shot of whisky and a large slab of meat on his plate and a odd looking hat made of straw and a small red sash tied around it. Next to him was a slightly taller man who wore a black bowler hat and fiery orange hair covering his eye and a scarf tied around his neck with a white dress coat with a lit cigar in his hand and a cane propped up on the counter. Behind the man with orange hair was a girl with pink and brown hair and eyes with a small white and pink coat over her and knee brom pants high white boots. In the back corner of the building was a tall man with a small crown and shark guitar and dress coat and flower pants.

"Why did you chose this place a bit high class for a meeting" the orange haired man said. "Not at all I run this place every one working here is a friend of mine todays one of our more busy days this is the cheapest day to get in so we generally make it the most modern on these days normal yall suits and ties and fine dining and classic music brook is quite a this was so rushed normally it won't be this rushed but I need something done quickly Roman" the man with the black hair said. "So let me get this straight you want me to rob Vegapunk the weapon producer for the new police robots the pacifista and put this usb to rewrite their code and do this within days of my failed dust robbery where my face is known every where Straw Hat Luffy" Roman quit your whining your being paid well so do your job the bar tender with the cigarette spat out. The multi color haired girl pulled a umbrella blade to luffy's throat. The room seemed to drop 20 degrees when luffy looked up and moved the blade away from his throat with his finger Luffy face went back to normal and said please don't and smiled.

Roman grabbed the girl and said don't ever do that again Neo or you and me won't make it out of here he said and gave Neo a pleading look. She nodded a slightly scared look in her eyes and said this to Luffy so what exactly is your main crime your so well known for? she asked. Well let's I declared war on all the world and survived we all did isn't that right sanji the cook turned around and said yes to save robin from spandam. Luffy said let's get down to business as you stated we want you to break into laboratory and rewrite the code so that they attack fanuses 7/10 times making it so that humankind and fanaus kind war and I sell weapons to both sides which means that we make a lot of money. By the way the girl who almost stopped your robbery her name is Ruby Rose she is my biological sister along with our step sister yang xiao long if at all possible please try not to kill them.

My step brother Sabo will take you to recruit whoever you need I can't risk being found out for this my father is forcing me to sign up to beacon because both my sister are enrolling so he want's us to all be on a team so I can't run my business both legal and illegal so that's why I hired you to take over temporarily however if any of my designated advisors has a veto to your plan it goes no questions asked now I gotta go Ruby is coming through that door in a few seconds she can't see me with you follow sabo by luffy said.

I am shit a grammar thanks for reading tell me what you think any way bye


	2. Ties that bonds

Luffy sighed as he walked out of the Thousand Sunny bar. The wind whipped his face as he walked to his car. He growled as his car wouldn't start he hit the steering wheel angrily he popped the hood and then he was tackled by someone from the side. He hit the ground and grunted the assailant pulled out a blade and growled this is for my family who you sold. The only people I sell are dirty no good lying pieces of shit luffy said grabbing his attacker wrist and made him drop his blade he then shoved the attacker off him and scrambled up he pulled out his pistol and shot

the faunus three times with his 45. glock manum he kept in his car. Luffy searched his victim and found his wallet took his money and driver's license which read Nick Cobalt. He then dragged the body into the dumpster outback of the bar.

He heard clapping your really making friends in this business Law said smiling. So what are you here for you don't do things randomly so what do you want to talk about Luffy asked. Two women came here asking about you and they thought you were a bartender Law snickered. Was one of them a tallish blonde and a small redhead luffy asked yea law said. Those are my sisters and if you ever touch them you'll have a powerful enemy. Allright consider them off the lists I won't bring them up again law said walking away.. He then cleaned the blood stains up.

He left the scene of the crime in his car and drove to a parking garage and walks the rest of the way home. When Luffy got home he walked in dropped his coat and hat and walked into his living room there waiting was Yang with a sleeping Ruby on her lap and she looked pissed what were you doing out we went to the Thousand Sunny and you weren't there so we walked around for awhile and you weren't there we left when we heard three gunshots so we left and on the way there we saw a man with a horizontal scar across his face and a hook for a hand he seemed a little short handed. Not funny that man is a serial killer called sandman he dries out all the water in his victims and then stab then to death with the hook. Luffy we have four days till we ship out to becon be more responsible if something were to happen to you or rubes I couldn't live with myself Luffy hugged Yang and messed with a sleeping ruby's hair.

By the way there was a man was looking for you said something about Dressrosa and Joker said his name was law yang said worriedly. Luffy face looked shocked and he muttered we have protocol for this you request a private room in the sunny Torchwick did it crocodile did it everybody but him does it. Wait what exactly are you talking about yang said her voice laced with fear. Business he's an associate don't worry about it's ok he owes me some money and probably wanted to pay me back and the names that law dropped are just code names since we're not allowed to owe anyone else money Luffy lied to Yang. Ruby woke up a that point and said that person named law scares me he looked like he would kill both me and Yang without a single thought. Yea law gets like that but he's harmless usually now Luffy sighed.

Yang told Ruby you go to bed. She reluctantly agreed and Yang turned her attention to Luffy and said you have blood on your clothes Yang growled. It's ok i'm ok mostly some faunus attacked me and he cut me and I beat him but he cut me Luffy explained. Yang gave luffy a bear hug he was surprised by this but hugged her back she was crying and she sobbed into his shoulder I swore i'd protect you and Ruby and if you got hurt badly I would fail in protecting you. Don't worry I can take care of me and my friends and family I won't let something like what happened to my half brother Ace Luffy said defeatedly. I never was that fond of Ace he was your best friends and eventual brother but when Ace took that bullet for you I knew he cared for you like I do Yang said. After that she went to sleep leaving luffy standing there tear in his eye.

Side notes Luffy is a racist to fanuses he doesn't trust them one of them screwed him over years ago and managed to kill his half brother ace and hated them since sabo feels the same way and the reason luffy shot nick cobalt was he was in public and he doesn't use his power unless he absolutely had to.

Thanks for reading review if you feel like it bye


	3. preparing for the heist

.The events of this story will switch between Roman and Luffy so there may be parts of to story that reference parts that may not of been brought into the story yet but will be coming up next

Roman was freaking out not only one of the most influential people who could make him quite a lot of money but he offered him a temporary position of power he almost passed out at the thought of how powerful he had became cinder was small time compared to straw hat all he had to do was complete one job and he would never have to do any more robberies but then he heard that the girl that had stopped his dust robbery was not only about to walk in that door and he couldn't was he hurt her because she was straw hat's sister he screamed at neo to cloak him she did and he followed the man that straw hat called his step brother Sabo who chuckled and smiled come this way and don't worry about ruby i'll protect you from her the blonde said signaling them to walk down a set of stairs he closed the door behind Roman and Neo they could hear them from behind the door.

Sabo where's Luffy Yang asked wait how do you know this man Yang Ruby asked worriedly. You don't know me but luffy talks a lot about his little sister my name is Sabo luffy is my little brother even though he's only my step brother mostly because of that demon garp. But don't worry about that but to answer your question Luffy introduced me to Yang because he said you wouldn't take it well and she would. But he left recently check around the building or he might of gone home Sabo said. Ok so your luffy's brother and Yang knew about you and what happened to you with that scar and what's wrong with grandpa Garp she asked? I got this while protecting Luffy and Garp tried to kill the three I mean both of us anytime he could Sabo said. Wait three of you Ruby said before being cut off by Yang Ruby you should go check the lobby maybe Luffy is there she said hurrying her little sister out the door Yang looked at sabo with a fury I swear if you do anything to Luffy I swear to god you won't see the light of day she growled Sabo gave her a small smirk and said why miss Xia long I wouldn't have it any other way same goes for you he said taking out his pipe. The haired woman fists clenched just before they clashed Ruby ran in and said he wasn't in the lobby and I heard gunshots she said in a timid voice. Sabo growled I'll have someone take care of it law he yelled.

A man with blue hair and and a large black coat and a white hat with black dots came in and said hello ladies Law said with a sadistic smile. Sabo Said there were gunshots in the back alley could you take care of that for me he asked rubbing his temple yes law said in an annoyed tone and walked out. Ruby and Yang on his heels Ruby asked how exactly do you know my brother? He got me out of a tight spot with a psycho flamingo who shot me cut off my arm and put me through some of the worse psychological torture I have ever went through when he killed his big brother who only crime was to take a year to find a cure for a incurable disease and to feed me a devil fruit he wanted to give to someone to do a perineal youth operation on that bastard. So after his brother went through a gunfight getting me the op-op devil fruit only to feed it to me then stuffing me inside a box where. His brother shot the killing blow to him were his corpse was propped against the box then he killed everyone else on the island except me. Ruby and Yang's eyes bulged and jaw's dropped and Yang stammered yo-you went through all of that law gave a sadistic smile he did more so I removed all his organs and cut one of his top subordinate in half and stabbed another while the one who i cut in half beat me close to death and the other lit me on fire hell that all happened because of a plan that requires me to give the government one hundred pirates hearts yet again that left Yang and Ruby's jaw dropped law sighed and pointed to a bus and walked away.

Sabo sighed and walked to the stair well and said Roman Neo forget you heard and saw that he said in a growl. Fine ok but what was that all about roman started Neo cut him off and said what my friend is trying to say is that deals like this are built on trust so he was wondering if you trust us enough to tell us what is going on if not then we respect your privacy but it would be a good way to build trust if Roman is to take care of your brothers .many side businesses including slave trade rum running dealing in drugs specifically smile and the countless murders thefts and many other crimes . Sabo growled I see your point but what me and my brothers family is not your dam business so for the final time could you follow me he led them down through a few floors one containing a casino one containing a weapon cache and a couple of sleeping quarters and finally a recruitment office with a large man with a metal body at a desk and smiled and said welcome to the recruitment office how may I help you today with your suuuupper criminal needs the man said he needs some men he's going to recode the pacifista Sabo explained. Oh ok can you get me a list of the open criminals there names and powers for our new Associate.

Roman Stated to the half naked cyborg trying to keep a strait face. I need a team of people who could get in and out without a hitch but enough muscle to help me out if things get hairy and some one with scientific knowledge in case some thing in case the file gets screwed up only two or three people at the most excluding me and Neo. Sabo handed the list to Romance. Neo looked at the list and said "How about for the muscles and brains we hire caesar clown but you'll need a couple of gas masks he can let out some poisonus gasses when he's in a pinch and for stealth how about Mr. 3 or galdino because he can make a key to anywhere" Sabo interjected and since your friend Neo was it can cloak your appearance and just for insurance here he handed a small explosive and said this should make it so you can escape if all else fails we can come and pick you up now is your team satisfactorily to you not yethe said we need some one who is mainly brute force how about Jimbe Roman nodded and smiled at Neo and placed the order form on the desk and left.

In his car Roman sighed and grinned at Neo and said what do you think of this whole deal? Neo was taken back by the question but smiled and said it's the opportunity of a lifetime she said. Roman took a cigar from his pocket and lit it and said all we have to do is this one job and we have it made but it will be the hardest job of our career's. Neopolitan will you do this job with me can I trust you to do this job with me Roman said. Neo gave him a smile and said if I can trust you Roman Torchwick will you not double cross me he was taken back by the response and said w-why would you say that Neo. Because i've seen how that story ends with you on a heist you get caught you leave them there for dead and escape she said. He smiled and said you know me too well so we're in agreement he said outstretching his hand towards Neo and grinned as she shook it.

Please review and tell me how you want this to go so I can add it to the story


	4. conections

I am thinking about having luffy corrupt one of the two sister so I am putting up a poll to see which sister Yang, Ruby or neither. Also Luffy likes fishmen fanus and fanuses that he felt were good people and knew before Ace's death

Luffy smiled as he picked up the newspaper that read growing concerns about safety Vegapunk l broken into nothing stolen Luffy muttered "if only they knew what's in store for them I knew Roman could do it" and he walked inside. "Ruby get over here and look at this" he called. The ball of energy came running through the hallway she was there in a second. "Yes what did you want to show me Luffy" Ruby asked. "Read this does the man in the picture look familiar to you Rubles" Luffy asked. Not the three guy or the guy with the horns but the guy with the bowler cap I fought him in an alleyway and he escaped on a bullhead and the girl with multicolored hair never saw her before Ruby said. "Ah I see so that's how it is the reason I ask is that some of those people are old acquaintances and on more than one occasion I fought them a few times" Luffy said. So how do you know these people and more than that why do have you been in so many fights with such dangerous people she screamed at him.

Prompting Yang and Tai to walk into the room slightly concerned looks painting their said to "sit down and he would tell the story of Caesar the clown" pulling out a half smoked cigar and lit it between his fingers. Yang, Tai and ruby gave him a disapproving look at the cancer stick in Luffy's hand. Luffy took a long drag of the Cheap Cigar and said "what's with that look" gesturing to their faces. "Look if you're gonna smoke at least do it outside" Tai sighed. Ok but I smoke to calm down my anger towards Caesar and I don't want to break anything. But if you want to know Caesars crimes in a nutshell murder, kidnapping, child experimentation, arms dealing and that's what I saw him do in one day if you want the details I keep smoking" Luffy said. All three of their jaws dropped Yang grabbed Ruby and wrapped her arms around her baby sister. Ruby stuttered "w-why would anybody do such a thing" .Ok you can keep smoking but just don't burn my house down Tai said defeatedly. "Ok so he had killed his own men and kidnap a huge amount of kids and performed gigantification experimentation on them and had a girl named monet kill the ones that failed. So I picked a fight with Caesar who was made of poison gas so I punched him tell his face had imploded" Luffy said. "How is that possible he was made of gas" Yang asked. "That's because I used haki" Luffy explained.

"What's haki and why can you punch a man made of poison gas" Ruby asked. Oh haki is a type of aura from the unknown sea it lay dormant inside you so but it take's a lot of training it's dependent on your willpower. You can hurt and touch people made of anything but flesh so basically people like me Luffy said and coated his arm in arment to show haki off. "Can you show me how to use haki" yang asked. "It takes dedication and a hell of a lot of willpower" Luffy retorted. "Luffy I am ready I can't keep playing catch up to my little brother" Yang said Fine I will but only if you beat me in a fight and you follow my word to the letter and under no circumstance will you go to the island I went to that has 48 seasons and over 500 monsters that could kill you. you will train in the emerald forest Luffy said. "When did you live on a an island with 500 monsters that could kill you" Ruby screeched. "Old man Rayleigh told me to and I did got a lot of scars but I don't think you should be doing that since I will only teach you arment which hardens your fists and body like a armor and allows you to punch logia types and ruby if you want I will teach you observation lets you fore see attack and people's killing intent because of your fighting style but I can't teach you conquerors that come in only one and a million and given only for the people who are destined to be conquerors" he said. Why don't you show off these skills so that we can see them in actions Tai Said.

Ok but let me schedule around it maybe tomorrow I have to work today at the club today and tonight but maybe I can show you where I learned haki but that takes time and you would have to stick with me but it would take about a month by dust powered ship. But I have somewhere to be so I will talk to you later yang ruby don't forget the fight if you want to learn haki but i will have a partner so it will be a two on two fight."Luffy said and walked away.

Luffy flipped out his scroll and called Robin and said "were closed for the day were partying Roman finished his job so we're welcoming him to the crew. So tell Sanji to prepare a feast and to get the rest of the crew together and tell Law I want to talk to him". Robin asked"Ok but may I ask you why you want to talk to Law"? It's regarding my two sisters and my unfortunate enrollment to Beacon. He has the skills to get me a inside man on beacon so I want to talk to him about getting a job at Beacon" Luffy said. "Ok he won't be happy about that but I will tell him" robin began Luffy cut her off and said "I will tell him myself but on a side note did Roman Torchwick comeback after his job was done"? "Yes he did he is now sleeping in the spare room and his friend Neo is getting wasted at the bar and Caesar and Mr.3 are getting back to their home's" robin explained. "Ok I have to see an old friend so I gotta go see you later Robin" Luffy said.

Luffy walked down the war wrecked streets as rats ran past and the rain pelted him as he knocked the most intact building a man who wore a intricate white mask opened the door and scowled and said "human scum" before he could finish Luffy snapped his neck and yelled "Adam there is a dead white fang soldier on your doorstep" he was met with gun's pointed at him he coated his skin in arment. "Drop your weapons if you want to live" Adam screeched a hint of fear racking his voice. "But he just killed one of our men and he has the audacity to come into and dirty this place that preserves the sanctity of fanuses" the man said holding his pistol at Luffy. "Luffy asked are you prepared to die" he asked "what of course I" he was cut as Luffy used his pistol to put a round between his temple. "Gun's are for action not for threats now Adam are you gonna talk to me or not"Luffy yelled.

"Drop your weapons now" Adam screamed. Luffy walked past the armed guards and straight to Adam and flashed him a smile "been a while Adam how have you been doing and how's that Blake girl doing he had" he said. "She left said something about the fang being too violent and left without a trace if I got my hands on her I'd show her the reason no one crosses the white fang" he growled. "If I find her I will bring out the beers and we'll make a day of her torture but she loses the ears last Bartholomew Been begging for Fanuns for months" Luffy said. "Never liked that cannibal friend of yours always gave me the creeps even though I met him once with you I thought he was gonna eat me on the spot" Yea he gives everyone that feeling. Well people that he doesn't Idolize but he treats me like a god so the fear the cannibal thing is very diluted Luffy muttered.

"Tell cinder her boss saw potential in Roman and took him in as a apprentice so he will no longer be under your command. But if she has a problem with my order come to the Thousand Sunny Bar and we will talk about it and come to an agreement. Before I forget thanks for saving my life at Marine-ford again if it wasn't for you I would be a corpse floating on the sea" Luffy said each word coming out quieter and quieter until it ended in a whisper. What happened to your brother was a real shame. But I'd be damned if my good friend would die the same way your brother did with a fist through his back so I shielded you. So you could do great things and I was right you have done great things" Adam muttered. Sorry for cutting this short but I have places to be and a party to throw so bye" Luffy waved walking past the still shocked guards and over the corpses of the other guards and left.

After leaving Adam Luffy left to throw a party for roman and to familiarize him to his new home and the strange specialty each room had. There was an aquarium, a medical office, lounge a library, an armory, a weapons development room, a gym and personalized rooms for everyone who resides there it was like a second home in the bar's upper layers. Roman saw one room with inventions scattered about plans pinned to walls and a couple bottles of cola scattered about. In another room there were half a dozen books stacked up to one end of a table a pair of sunglasses in the other end of the table. There was another room with a huge sea map on the wall with a couple tangerines in a basket on a table with all kinds of navigational tools around it and then a pile of wallets in a trash can. The next room was filled with pots containing plants all that seemed to be moving around and on a small round table there was a slingshot like device painted black on it. The next room had a jolly Roger with a cherry blossom flying around it and a small bag of what look to be medicine. Down the hall the room on the right had a huge grand piano in the corner which had a score named bink sake and a top hat on top of a dresser and a picture of a whale scars covering his head hung on the wall. Next was a plain room except for three swords and a hammock along with its polishing equipment and a huge set of weights. Then there was a room piled high with dirty magazines and a small table with a set of chairs and a pot of coffee placed on top on a counter where a box of cigarettes. The next room was Luffy's room there was a large picture of a jolly roger with a straw hat on top and a hat rack containing one straw hat and a picture of a man that had a tattoo on his arm that said asce with the s exed out and a hat that had both a happy and a sad head bead attached to the hat. Roman asked belonged to someone important to me and sabo was luffy's response.

So if you feel like it review and as always I am shit at grammar kingpinLuffy45


	5. The heist

Roman smiled as he looked at the lab of one doctor Vegapunk the smoke stacks billowing smoke like a dragon grimm and how powerful this one building would make him his thoughts were cut off by. Caesar who was laughing maniacally shurororororo that bastard Vegapunk is gonna pay for what he did to me so now I am going to prove who is the superior scientist. Shut up you freak we're here to do a job not a revenge plot we're here to do a job for Luffy so if you're going to enact a scheme to get revenge on vegapunk do it on your own time Galdino scolded. I agree we're here to do a job for luffy not to get revenge Jimbei agreed.

Fine but if you get caught don't expect me to bail you out any of you Caesar spat and walked towards the front door and pulled out a castanet and clicked it at that moment an explosion ripped through the air as the doors flew off their hinges and skittered across the marble tile leaving shards of glass everywhere the explosion tripped the alarms telling everyone in the vicinity knew of their presence and Roman swore what the fuck caesar the goal was to sneak in as in not being seen. "I know what sneak means I'm a scientist it is only natural for a scientist to want to screw his fellow scientist over SHULULULU" Caesar screamed while forcing his poisonous gas into the air vents. Causing Even more chaos to spread through the air and the alarm to trip were a unknown voice boomed we have five hostiles we need class S to SS huntsmen on the scene as soon as the voice was cut of by a coughing fit and a scream of pain the last thing broadcast was Dear god help me my children my wi then silence. Roman was taken aback by the potency of caesar's poison gas and noted to get in contact with him later to sell the gas.

Time skip 20 minutes

There were countless corpses on the ground on the way to the lab when Qrow arrived on the scene of the heist he was appalled at the mutations,Wax figures and the brutalized cadavers strewn across the lobby. He was expecting a few corpses from the grizzly distress messages but the sheer number scared him. He took a hard swallow and with a quivering voice asked the only survivor who lost an arm and both eyes at what happened the survivors response was telling "A fish man three humans and a man "cough" who did most of this who had horns and seemed to be having a grand old time poisoning people. But the others are no slouches either the fishman killed a whole squad of highly "cough" trained officers with one punch, and that three guy his wax is harder than dust infused steel and "cough" can create weapons and turned people into wax figures the other two are nothing special standard dust infused weapons about huntsman level give or take seem to be working for someone big in the crime world". Qrow asked can you give me names before he could finish his sentence the survivor passed out due to bloodshed.

Qrow was shaken by all of this but for the good of the people of remnant he had to fight these monsters. He opened the door to the first lab instantly he was hit with the smell of blood fire and wax almost exactly the same as the other rooms but their was a fishman sitting amid the mangled corpses of both scientists and guards Qrow slowly sauntered forward slightly at that point the door shut behind him and sealed itself. Qrow screeched furiously in a rage "how can you people sleep at night out there is a utter monstrosity to man and faunus kind alike how can you take a life so easily and what the hell are you some kind of fanus and fish you are a mistake and should all die there are people in this country who are too scared to have family scared to have a family because of freaks and monsters like you who don't give a damn about human life it sickens me what makes you so special that you get to bypass all morality and do this he pointed around well no more I will hunt each and every one of you FUCKING BASTARDS down and make sure you pay for everything you have done he drew his weapon now any last words before I kill you in the name of Ruby,Yang,Tai Yang, and Luffy". The fishman chucked so you you know luffy what exactly are you to luffy because depending on your answer I might have to give you a slow painful death because I will protect Luffy to my dieing breath Because I couldn't save his brother and he is one of the very few people fishmen as more than just freaks and was willing to fight our civil war and no I don't think I am above morality but if you grew up on the unknown sea as you call it you would know the things you had to do to survive in that side of the world you might be lenient something luffy knows very well as he and I fought through hell and a war to save his big brother Ace after that I was responsible for saving his life doing so gave me this he slid down his shirt revealing a grizzly wound this was all his Idea now enough talk will show you why they call me first son of the sea" jimbei said getting into a fighting stance. Qrow was dumbfounded at what he heard Luffy his good natured nephew the son of his sister and some nobody from the unknown sea Monkey D. Dragon was his name " W-w-wh-wha-what L-Lu-Luffy set this all up and all of this up" he pointed all around the pile of corpses "my sisters boy murdered hundreds. No I refuse to believe it he can't be a murderer he couldn't hurt anyone much less kill someone So UNLESS YOU START TELLING ME THE TRUTH I WILL ARREST YOU"

. Jimbe smirked and pulled out a snail with a receiver and a dial and input a number and it started to ring "You don't believe me why don't you ask Luffy yourself I'm sure he could clear things up for you" the ringing stopped and then a click reverberated through the room " Yea Jimbei you want something I thought you were on a heist with Roman and what was her name I think it was Neon or Neo anyway what's up my sisters are getting suspicious of me so this call might tip the scale in a unfavorable way but what do you want". Qrow knew that voice he was stunned he fell back and stuttered " L-Luf-Luffy is that you why does this guy know you and why are you connected to such a bad group of people and Ruby and Yang unfavorable way what are you talking about you better start making sense or else I will take you in like all the other dirtbags here" There was a heavy almost sad sigh from the receiver " Well I guess this was inevitable with me being a mob boss and you being a member of law a enforcement body but I thought I would at least have until Ruby and Yang were in beacon but now uncle qrow you have shit timing right when I was testing Romans Credentials to lead there was a long pause tell you what jimbei send some grunts someone like I don't know some of Bartolomeo's men and have them take the fall for all of this Can you capture qrow and call up law were going to need some memory manipulation to make this work and I will get in touch with big news Morgans to play the story off as no big deal I'd love it if you could gather everyone and tell them this is orders from up high I will finish all of this up when I get back to the sunny and I will get law for some help dealing with Doflamingo so I can get some place to store him until he settles down and forgets then throw him on a boat and have doffy send him to vale and we should be and call the other Supernovas and the head of both the Baroque works mafia and the Doflamingo Family Yakuza and offer them all a deal and call it the deal of the of the century and a chance to control the entire Continent of vale and to exterminate the scourge of faunuses and their Groups that cause problems for our business. Luffy hung the transceiver on its rung and ended the call Qrow was stunned that Luffy not only so casually took the fact that he found out his dark side and how casually he plotted a genocide and made plans to take care of every problem that came his way. Jimbei gave a dark chuckle and said "you really are surprised you didn't know who Luffy is he's been like this after his defeat by Big Mom or Charlotte Linlin he changed and he learned to fight using underhanded tactics and the Underground Mafia style warfare to gain power but he is still a good person when he is on the blue sea he sees the people of remnant as inferior but if you saw him in his hay day taking thousands of fishmen and slaves on at once and stepping up to big mom he was a hero. But as in all story's things don't stay he left along with some of his ex enemy and allies who decided to gather a foothold in this side of this godforsaken world to start again or just have a base of operations he gathered a small army to fight for him and now he's getting ready to take this country. Jimbe stopped talking and was on qrow in a minute and he had never felt so much pain in his life.

With Roman and the group

I didn't expect to be doing this Roman said choking a guard out with his pocket watch where almost to the control room Mr.3 said while turning a man in to a wax figure. Oh so you can can coat people to from wax in their lungs bet it's not deadly cesar scoffed no It is very deadly There lungs are coated in wax they die almost instantly Mr. 3 said in an annoyed tone. Roman sprinted toward the door but a giant huntsman came out of said door wielding a chainsaw submachine gun mix he shot it and roman barely got to cover the rounds were stopped by mr.3's wax wall and went straight through caesar both went back to killing and arguing at that point roman knew he had to take out the big man so when the man went to reload he sprinted to the guy and got up close enough and shot his cane point blank in his face with a explosive round which took half the man's face off but before the man died he made one swing with the chainsaw at Roman which roman dodged and smashed his cane into the man remaining face the man fell on the floor coated in blood Roman walked past the corpse and walked the control room and placed in what Luffy had asked him to place in the system and walked back into the room that Galdino and Cesar were but also saw Jimbe and a unconscious man on his shoulder he asked why he didn't kill him and jimbe replied luffy wants him alive oh roman sighed and they all lokked around grabbed cesar and escaped


End file.
